


Knocking Him Down A Peg

by nekocrouton



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gunplay, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: Set after Sam escapes from Rafe and company in the 4th game.  Nadine just wants Rafe to shut up, so she finds a way to do it.
There are no rape elements in here, but it's definitely non-consensual/dubious consent.





	

“He’s _gone_?  What do you mean he’s _gone_?”  Nadine inquired in a sharp tone as she stood in front of Rafe, staring him down with hard, narrowed eyes.  When Rafe had asked her to meet him in his makeshift headquarters, she had hoped that he had some good news for her about finding Avery’s treasure, a breakthrough maybe, but not _this._   “Well, where in the hell did he _go_?”

 

“Look Nadine, if I knew that, I’d have him back here now, wouldn’t I?”  Rafe said with a huff as he met her stare from across the desk, raising his arms in frustration.  “He just _disappeared_.  Poof.  Gone.”

 

“And why didn’t you have anyone watching him?  Guarding him to make sure that he didn’t escape?”  Nadine demanded with a slam of her hand down upon the metal desk, the rattling noise reverberating throughout the room.

 

“I _did_ ,” Rafe replied, the tone of his voice practically pitching up to a whine with his answer.  “I don’t know what happened, he must have taken off when someone wasn’t looking.  Those Drakes are sneaky you know, they’re practically slippery as eels.”  He roughly dragged a hand through his slick hair in frustration, not caring if any strands fell out of place or not.  “I _knew_ that I couldn’t trust him, but I guess I was just too _nice_ to think that he wasn’t going to bolt.”

 

“Well what are we going to do now, Rafe?” Nadine asked while her brown eyes flashed with anger.  “Without Drake, trying to find the treasure is near _impossible_.  I mean, we haven’t even found it for the past two years _with_ Drake around, so there’s no way that we’d just happen to discover it on our own.”  She pressed a hand to the side of her head and closed her eyes, starting to feel the beginnings of a headache that was making her temple twinge.

 

“You think I don’t _know_ that?”  Rafe spat back in an angry tone, his blue eyes shining with fury towards his partner.  “I _know_ I’m not some genius treasure hunter like Nathan Drake, who just _happens_ to stumble upon lost cities out of goddamn dumb luck!”  He used an arm to angrily clear off his desk, causing all of the papers and items that were sitting on it to scatter about and clatter onto the concrete floor.  “But we _will_ find that treasure, with or _without_ Samuel Drake.  I’ve been searching too goddamn long my whole _life_ to stop looking for it now!”  


“Just, shut _up_ Rafe.”  Nadine hissed as she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed at her temples with her fingers.  She could feel rage starting to build up inside of her due to listening to Rafe go on and on, and his pathetic, whiny voice was _really_ starting to grate on her nerves.

 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”  Rafe asked with a tilt of his head, while his eyebrows furrowed in anger and frustration, and his eyes narrowed at Nadine.  “I don’t think I heard you right.”

 

“You heard me all right, and I told you to shut _up_ ,” Nadine clarified, her eyes snapping open to give Rafe a harsh, _icy_ stare.  “I _know_ you’re not deaf.”  All she wanted to do at that moment was to get Rafe to shut his mouth.   What with having lost the Drake brother, it seemed like the treasure hunt was now steadily going to shit, and hearing Rafe’s excuses and gripes wasn’t helping her mood at _all_.  “Unless you just have selective hearing.”

 

“Excuse me?”  Rafe said as he slowly got up from his seat while his glare still stayed focused upon Nadine.  “Look, I’m just as pissed off about Samuel running away as you are, but standing around yelling and insulting each other just isn’t going to help.”

 

Nadine didn’t flinch or turn away when Rafe’s sharp eyes met her own, but she was suddenly hit with the overwhelming _need_ for Rafe to stop talking.  No matter what it took.  “You’re right, Rafe.  This isn’t getting us anywhere,” she said in a smoother tone, moving to sit down upon the edge of the desk.  Nadine knew that if she remained in a visual state of anger, there was no telling what Rafe would do in response, so she took a breath and calmed herself down, even though her rage still bubbled under the surface.  Nadine had an idea, and all she needed to do was to distract Rafe so that she could get the upper hand.  She allowed a hand to creep up towards Rafe’s face, letting her fingers drag across the darkened stubble on his chin.  “Maybe we just both need to take a minute to relax.”

 

Rafe’s eyebrows raised up in surprise at the quick change in Nadine’s mood.  “Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed with a slow nod of his head, his eyes focused on where Nadine’s fingers were gently walking.  “It’s not the end of the world now that Samuel’s gone.  Although I am out an extremely _large_ sum of money from getting his worthless ass out of jail.”

 

Nadine just nodded as she held Rafe’s attention, and while she had him distracted by the light touches of the pads of her fingers, she allowed her other hand to creep to her waist.  She reached into the back of her pants where her weapon was situated, cool metal brushing against her fingers as she wrapped her hand around the handle, and once she had it firmly in her grasp, she tugged it free and aimed it at Rafe’s head.  With a flick of a finger, she clicked the safety off, and gave Rafe a _sneer_.  “Don’t make me repeat myself, Rafe.  Shut.  _Up_.”

 

“Nadine, what in the _hell_?”  Rafe sputtered out when the barrel of Nadine’s weapon stared him in the face.  He had _not_ expected that.  “Are you crazy?!”

 

“Maybe I am,” Nadine said with a little laugh as she continued to hold the gun in front of her.  “If you’re not willing to stop running your mouth, then maybe occupying it with something _else_ would do.”  A smile graced her lips as an even better, _wicked_ idea popped into her head.  “Get down here in front of me,” she ordered with a wave of the pistol.  “On your knees.”

 

Rafe huffed at the order, but he knew that setting Nadine off wouldn’t be the _best_ thing to do at the time, especially considering that he was staring down the barrel of her weapon.  “Okay Nadine, whatever you want,” he conceded, gritting his teeth while he raised his hands up in defeat and moved to step around the other side of the desk.

 

“Slowly,” Nadine commanded as she followed Rafe’s movements with the tip of her gun, watching carefully with steady brown eyes to make sure that he didn’t try anything funny. 

 

“Right,” Rafe said as he did as he was told, slowly kneeling down onto the floor.  Once he was down on the hard concrete with his hands on his thighs, he glanced up at Nadine with a cock of his head.  “Okay, now what?”

 

“Now,” Nadine started to speak, the whites of her teeth showing while she grinned down at her partner.  “We’re going to put that smart mouth of yours to _better_ use,” she said as she suggestively moved to splay her thighs out in front of him.

 

“ _What?_ ”  Rafe practically sputtered out as Nadine’s crotch was now at eye level, and he frantically tilted his head up to catch her gaze instead.  “Come on Nadine, we don’t _have_ to do this,” Rafe said in an attempt to negotiate.  “Just put the gun down and we can talk, or hell, we can _fuck_ if that’s what you’re angling for.”

 

Nadine just clicked her tongue and continued to aim the gun at Rafe’s head with a steady hand.  It’s not like they hadn’t _engaged_ with each other before, in fact they’d hooked up several times.  And of course Nadine had been the one in charge when it came to their bedroom affairs.  But this was _different_.  With the aid of her weapon, she could get Rafe to do anything she wanted, and she really _liked_ it.  Nadine could feel herself starting to heat up with the power that she had over the young multimillionaire, and she shook her head.  “No Rafe, what I want you to do,” Nadine started to say as she slid her free hand down to her waist in order to unfasten her pants.  “Is to show me that you can do something more useful with that mouth other than spewing bullshit.”

 

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Rafe got out as he watched Nadine carefully shuffle upon the top of the desk to remove her pants with one hand, and as annoyed and _angry_ as he was that his life was being threatened by his so-called partner, he couldn’t hide the slight flush of pink that was starting to grow across his cheeks.

 

“I’m quite serious, Rafe,” Nadine said as she finally wriggled out of her pants, thankful that the fabric was loose enough to slide off of her legs and onto the floor, leaving her sitting there in just her shirt and a pair of white, lace panties.  “Now why don’t you be a _good_ boy and get up here already and get to work.”  While spreading her legs enough to give Rafe enough room for what she wanted him to do, Nadine gave a suggestive flick of the gun towards his face.

 

For once, Rafe was wordless, although he couldn’t stop the small growl of defeat that escaped his throat as he rose up to where Nadine was sitting.  Anger flickered in his harsh, blue eyes, but he did as he was asked, and pressed his mouth against the fabric of Nadine’s underwear.  Rafe mouthed at it, feeling the heat of Nadine’s sex radiating against his lips.

 

Nadine sighed softly as Rafe got to work, although she wasn’t going to be satisfied with him just using his mouth through the fabric of her underwear.  “Let me help you there,” Nadine purred as she slid her free hand down to where her legs were joined, and used a finger to tug her panties aside just enough to expose herself.  “Now, keep going,” she commanded, and pressed the gun against Rafe’s temple as a reminder of who was in _charge_. 

 

Rafe gave a short nod as he leaned in to give Nadine’s lips a lick, doing his best to ignore the cold, unyielding pressure of the gun against his head.  He then delved in, nose pressed against her mound as his tongue slid against her clit and explored the deepest, most private parts of her body.

 

“Good _boy_ ,” Nadine got out with a gasp as Rafe went down on her.  She wasn’t surprised that Rafe was good at _other_ things that involved his mouth, considering how much he seemed to use it every day.  The silence that resulted from Rafe’s lips being _otherwise_ occupied was heaven to her ears, the only noises that she could hear now were the sounds of Rafe lapping and licking at her.  And it turned her on a _lot_.  She slid her hand from her groin up to Rafe’s head, threading her fingers through Rafe’s slick hair so that she could grab at it.  “Keep going,” she demanded with a tug of his locks.

 

Rafe emitted a muffled moan in protest, but he didn’t stop, obediently using the talents of his tongue to dip into Nadine’s sex, alternating between tracing circles around her clitoris and pressing deep inside of her.  His eyes fluttered closed as he serviced her with his mouth, and he dared to lift a hand up from his thigh in order to slide a thick finger inside of her.

 

“Oh my god, _Rafe_ ,” Nadine uttered breathlessly when the unexpected digit entered her, and the front that she had been desperately trying to keep up was finally starting to crack.  She could feel herself starting to get tense, the slow build of arousal beginning to quicken as Rafe continued to put his mouth to good use, and she gave another pull of his hair.  “Give me another one.”

 

Another moan escaped Rafe’s mouth at the slight pain of his hair being pulled, but he didn’t hesitate in slipping another finger in next to the first one, curling them forward slightly once he had them both snugly inside.  He repeated the motion over and over again while he roughly dragged his tongue over Nadine’s clit, pretty sure that if he kept it up, it wouldn’t be long before she would find her release and they could be done with _whatever_ it was that they were doing.

 

Nadine’s eyes threatened to slide shut as Rafe kept working her over with his mouth and fingers, her body tensing and pressure building as she neared climax.  Her mouth gaped open as she panted harshly at the stimulation, and her hand quivered as she struggled to maintain the grip on her gun.  It only took a few more laps of Rafe’s tongue before Nadine toppled over the edge, wrinkling her eyebrows and letting out a breathy, raspy moan as the intoxicating rush of pleasure flooded through her entire body.

 

Once Rafe felt Nadine tense up and then release, he gave her a few more gentle presses of his tongue before pulling away and pulling his digits free.  “So, are we done here now?”  Rafe asked as he lifted his arm up to his chin to wipe his sleeve on it, since his mouth and chin were now glistening with her slickness.

 

“Yeah, we’re done,” Nadine got out with a slight groan, her body still buzzing with the aftershocks of her orgasm.  While releasing her grip on Rafe’s hair, she dropped the gun from his head and placed it on the desk carefully, before she moved to make herself decent again.  Glancing down towards Rafe, who was looking as red-faced as she _felt_ , she couldn’t help noticing that his pants were now tenting out rather suspiciously.  “Although, I don’t think _you’re_ quite done, are you?”  She teased with a cheeky grin as she adjusted her underwear.  They were soaking wet, but she could change them later.  “If you want, I could help you take care of that.  And I’ll _even_ leave the gun out of it this time.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Rafe growled, although with the flush bright on his cheeks and his cock straining in his pants, he was looking _anything_ but threatening.  “I hate you, Nadine.”

 

“I love you too, Rafe,” Nadine retorted with a chuckle as she blew a faux kiss towards him.


End file.
